The Shinigami Who Loved Me
by Sapadu
Summary: Based on Carly Simon's song "Nobody Does It Better", the theme song for the James Bond movie "The Spy Who Loved Me"


The Shinigami Who Loved Me

By Sapadu

Kurosaki Hisoka woke up some time around midnight. Moonlight streamed from the window between the just barely parted curtains, gleaming off his cornsilk hair and making his pale, milk-colored skin glow as he sat up.

Hisoka looked down to the head next to him. The little light that made it past Hisoka's shadow gleamed on Tsuzuki's chocolate brown hair, lightening it to a color closer to that of tree bark, which suited him, given his love for gardening. Tsuzuki's usually tanned skin seemed paler in the moonlight- closer to that of ivory that had been lightly colored golden. In fact, their skin was almost the exact same shade in the dim light of the night.

A sigh escaped his thin, pink lips. So many things about this man made him happy.

_Nobody does it better..._

_Makes me feel sad for the rest..._

Hisoka reached out with his elven shaped fingers and brushed a strand of Tsuzuki's hair back behind his ear. Tsuzuki shifted under the touch, rubbing his cheek against the pillow. Hisoka couldn't help but feel romantically aroused at the beautiful picture Tsuzuki presented.

That night, they'd made love together. But, it had been in a different way than Hisoka had imagined it would. Nothing like Muraki, but it was something that only Tsuzuki could do- Hisoka's nerves had been on fire, and his empathy had screamed inside his heart, but he had felt safe and loved and the pleasure that had seared in his veins had made him higher than a kite in SUCH a wonderful way.

Something only Tsuzuki could do- sweet, kind, loving, completing, gentle, wholesome love-making. And not just that, Hisoka reflected.

_Nobody does it half as good as you..._

_Baby, you're the best..._

The first day they had met, Hisoka had despised Tsuzuki's laziness and had been determined to hate the man so much, and Tsuzuki continued to eat (Stealing Hisoka's last dim sum while he was at it) and had only responded when Hisoka had stolen HIS dumpling instead of responding with anger or equal hatred or a speech about how he should respect his elders like Hisoka was used to.

And after the first day, Hisoka hadn't been so reluctant to partner with him. He'd let Hisoka sulk with his hangover, smiled cheerfully even when Hisoka had snapped that he hadn't accepted Tsuzuki as his partner, protected Hisoka against the dragon that had attacked, left him alone when he had blasted Tsuzuki with his empathy, and... and...

And Tsuzuki had come for him, even though he knew it was a trap, because Hisoka would have died if he hadn't, and saved him from Muraki that first time. The next day, it was Hisoka who had offered to break the partnership, and he hadn't understood it when Tsuzuki had said he would want to work with Hisoka. From being shunned so much in his life, Hisoka hadn't understood why in the hell would Tsuzuki CARE so much? He hadn't understood, at all...

_"Because you're my partner."_ Tsuzuki had smiled, a small, but sincere, peaceful smile. Not a goofy, joking grin, but a smile because he was happy Hisoka was there, and had no better reason.

_I wasn't lookin'..._

_But somehow you found me..._

_I tried to hide from your love light..._

Seeing Tsuzuki so openly loving and caring and cheerful to those around him, it had hurt Hisoka, especially everytime it went wrong, like with Hijiri. Tsuzuki had been so earnest and genuine to protect Hijiri and Kasuza, it had almost broken Hisoka's heart to watch...

And then, on the Queen Camellia, Tsuzuki had been there. Even if Hisoka had refused to admit it, Tsuzuki was there for Hisoka to hold onto when the murders began, when Muraki continued to haunt his dreams, when Tsubaki-hime... Well... Even though Hisoka had shot her... Tsuzuki still held him.

_But like heaven above me..._

_The spy who loved me..._

_Is keeping all my secrets safe tonight..._

Hisoka remembered what Tsuzuki had told him in Kyoto about his past- He'd been called not human, by more people than just Muraki, been beaten simply for his eyes, simply for a difference so small, so infintesimally small, it shouldn't have mattered in the least, and yet... yet... He was so kind, so sweet, so sad, with a heart so big...

Unlike Hisoka, whose similar experience had made him angry, bitter, withdrawn, and distrusting, closed off to all, and stoic to the point of not caring, while Tsuzuki held his arms open for the world and cared so much it killed him. So much, he even felt for those around him who'd been through the same things, and selflessly put them before himself.

_And nobody does it better..._

_Though sometimes I wish someone could..._

_Nobody does it quite the way you do..._

_Why'd you have to be so good?_

And when Muraki had been involved in Kyoto... Hisoka wasn't sure what had happened that had made Tsuzuki so downcast and miserable. At the time, Hisoka had thought it was a matter of trust. Now, he knew that Tsuzuki had just not wanted to talk about it- a matter of emotion, and even if he had wanted to talk, he hadn't been sure if he knew HOW to say it- something Hisoka understood all too well.

Really, there was no limit to the trust between them now...

That night, when Tsuzuki had gone out drinking, and Hisoka had come with him, Tsuzuki revealed more than he'd ever told anyone- Hisoka knew, he'd seen the memories. And Hisoka stayed up with Tsuzuki all night, comforting him, holding him, and Hisoka wondered how he'd ever could have denied that he cared so deeply for his partner. In all honesty, he'd been planning to tell Tsuzuki the next day, but when the next day came, Tsuzuki hadn't been there with it.

And Hisoka had felt like he was dying again that time. So, when they found Muraki's lab burning in Touda's flames, Hisoka had truly let his heart rule his head, where before he had always been logical. He had just needed Tsuzuki that much- All he could do, though, was hold Tsuzuki and cry and beg...

Then, Tsuzuki hugged him back, and he stayed.

_The way that you hold me..._

_Whenever you hold me..._

_There's some kind of magic inside you..._

Tsuzuki isn't on field duty now. But that's perfectly fine with Hisoka- he knows Tsuzuki needs to spend some time off duty for a while. Watari-san was perfectly willing to switch areas with Tsuzuki- Area Six has so few cases these days, and as terrible as Tsuzuki is with paperwork, he's better than Watari-san.

Besides, Tsuzuki and Hisoka are living together now. They can't spend every waking hour together, or they'd drive eachother crazy. Hisoka doesn't want to go crazy, not with Tsuzuki, who was the first person in the world to ever truly love him.

Tsuzuki stirs and opens one gleaming amethyst eye before going back to sleep.

_That keeps me from runnin'..._

_But just keep it comin'..._

_How'd you learn to do the things you do?_

Hisoka smiles and lays down again, curling up against Tsuzuki. Not even Hisoka's own mother made him feel this safe. There's a warmth of Tsuzuki's chest that makes the room feel far too warm. A non-existent heartbeat combined with the very existent rise and fall of Tsuzuki's breathing chest makes Hisoka sigh, as he shamelessly snuggles in closer. Tsuzuki's arm, seemingly with a mind of it's own, slipped around Hisoka's waist and pulled him close.

_And nobody does it better..._

_Makes me feel sad for the rest..._

_Nobody does it half as good as you..._

"Mmh... 'Soka?" Tsuzuki mumbles. Hisoka peers up at Tsuzuki, whose eyes aren't even open, and puts his arms around Tsuzuki's neck.

"Arigatou, Tsuzuki." Hisoka whispers, as his fingers brush against the strands of hair trailing down Tsuzuki's neck. Tsuzuki's eyebrow twitches, just a little.

"Arigatou ka?" He mumbles, and Hisoka feels himself smile his first smile since he was a toddler.

_Baby, baby..._

_Darlin', you're the best..._

"Aa. Arigatou. Aishiteru..."

"Aishiteru mou..." And Tsuzuki fell into a deep sleep again.

_Baby, you're the best..._

_Baby, you're the best..._

_Darlin', you're the best..._

_Darlin', you're the best..._

Owari

A/N: If the formatting doesn't come out on this, I'm going to be SO pissed off.


End file.
